


Apple Pie

by DeansMyApplePie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Apple Pie, Dean Loves Pie, Dean's pie, F/M, Hungry Reader, Making Out, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMyApplePie/pseuds/DeansMyApplePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) eats the last slice of pie, which happens to be Dean's. He doesn't react well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen because of some mild language and a bit of a sexy theme ;) 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

I rubbed my hands together and grinned as I prepared to devour the pie in front of me.

“Is that the last slice?” Sam asked, walking into the kitchen.

“Yeah, why?” I picked up the fork and took a bite of the flaky crust.

“That’s Dean’s,” he said, filling a mug with coffee. He leaned against the counter and watched me warily. “He’s gonna kill you.” I chuckled and took another bite as he filled a mug with coffee.

“Well, he’s not gonna know who did it, will he?” Sam shook his head and left the room. Halfway through the slice, footsteps came down the hallway.

“(Y/N),” I heard Dean call me. I froze, fork wedged in my mouth. “Sam said you needed me, pronto. Everything okay?” He came to stand in the kitchen’s doorway. _“IS THAT MY PIE?!”_ I pulled the fork out of my mouth, the bite of pie gone. I shook my head.

“No.” I muttered unconvincingly. Dean stepped towards me menacingly.

“Then what’s that?” He asked, pointing at the rest of the pie on the plate.

“It’s...” I sighed, not able to hide it. “Pie.”

“Uh huh,” He said, narrowing his eyes. “Who’s is it?” 

“It’s mine, Dean, jeez. You ate yours last night, remember?”

“(Y/N), I’m never drunk enough to forget about pie. I didn’t eat my slice last night.” Dean was advancing on me. I stood from the chair, backing away from him. “Come here!” I screeched and sprinted into the library as he ran at me. Cornered, he threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I caught a glimpse of the moose upside down as I was taken down the hallway.

“Damn it, Sam, this is your fault!” I heard Sam laugh as Dean closed a door behind him. He threw me down on his bed and planted a deep and sloppy kiss on my lips. I moaned slightly has his gentle lips found the sweet spot on my neck. Suddenly, he flipped me over, slapping my ass. As soon as he had started, he stood up and headed for the door. I whined at the loss of contact.

“That’s why you don’t eat my pie, (Y/N).” he smirked, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks for reading and please make sure to hit that <3 button if you like!  
> You can follow me on Tumblr @DeansMyApplePie if you feel like it! <3


End file.
